


Sweet Dreams

by sinning_is_winning



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994)
Genre: Cum Inside, Dirty Talk, Eventual Consent, Extreme Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, I am not responsible for any bleach you may drink during or after you read this, I’m going to hell, I’m so done with myself right now, Masturbation, Mature Warning, Mind Reading, Rough Sex, Spanking, claw fisting (jk), don’t shame my kinks, happy Halloween fuckers, huge cock, it sounds like a bad hentai, please don’t read this, please don’t sue me, rapey, submission/dominance, this makes no sense it’s just smut, we all need jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinning_is_winning/pseuds/sinning_is_winning
Summary: YAY! My first real fanfiction! I’m so proud but also scared that I managed to write this. Oh well, kinks will be kinks. More to come soon! Hope you enjoyed! (Although I won’t be surprised if you didn’t)





	Sweet Dreams

You were sitting in your room, exhausted after such a long fucking day of work. It was a bitch dealing with assholes all day. Did you even want to take a shower? Hell no. You were too goddamned tired. You just wanted to sleep. 

You suddenly jumped at the sound of your house creaking. Ever since you moved here for your job, weird shit kept happening. You felt uneasy, especially at night. It seemed every time you went to sleep that your dreams kept feeling more and more real. More and more scary, like your death was soon to be inevitable. But through your dreams? Your house was on Elm street, after all. 

You turned out the light, and closed your eyes. At least, you tried to. You couldn’t fall asleep. You swore you were staring at the ceiling for over an hour, but you looked at your clock and saw that it had only been 15 minutes since you got home. “Fuck” you muttered, annoyed. 

You rolled over and reached for your phone. Maybe looking at such a bright screen would make you tired quicker. You turned it on and cringed at the flash of light shining directly into your eyes. As your vision adjusted, you saw your porn that was left open from the night before. Hell, maybe some fapping would make you tired too. 

You took out your vibrator and turned it on to the highest setting. Even though you weren’t horny, it felt so fucking good. The porn didn’t even matter, you turned off your phone and continued grinding your hips against the pulsing of your toy. 

The vibrations got more and more intense, and you felt yourself getting closer. Why did this feel so particularly good? It never felt this amazing. Maybe it was because you were so deprived from your fucking job. 

You came, shaking and nearly screaming from the intensity of the orgasm. You fell against your bed, still breathing heavily in disbelief of how hard you just climaxed. As you calmed down, something startled you out of your sense of arousal. This time it wasn’t the house settling. Just outside in the hallway, you could have sworn you heard footsteps. “Shit, fucking kill me...” you thought. You had left your door open, yet you remembered that nobody else was home. If they were, they were fast asleep, unlike you. 

“Well, I was thinking about it, but you didn’t wanna cooperate and go to sleep for me...” said a deep voice from outside your doorway. You jumped at the voice, and tried to pull up the sheets of your bed to cover you. Was whatever that voice belonged to watching you the WHOLE fucking time? You got up to shut the door quickly before anything could walk in your room. But as you got up, something jumped on you and pinned you back down to the bed. Your eyes grew wide with horror as you realized the signature red and green striped sweater of the person who had always been in those scary movies you loved to watch. 

“I have to say, that was quite the show”, said the man now on top of you. God, for somebody with such a small figure, he was fucking strong, holding you against the bed with such force. Actually, this was kinda hot to you, especially after the “session” you had just had with yourself. You hated yourself for starting to get all hot and bothered again. 

Apparently, he noticed too, and started stroking your inner thigh with his razor sharp glove; not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to put you on edge that he wouldn’t think twice about slicing your skin open. “Damn, your fear tastes too fucking good. But, what have we here? Ha, you dirty slut, are you getting excited over this?” He asked, his face slowly getting closer to yours. Surprised at the sudden dirty talk, you tried to pull away from him; only to be pinned down harder. 

“It’s cute how you think you have a choice of submitting to me or not” he growled at you. He lifted himself off of you, but you still couldn’t move. He took one of his claws and slowly began to slice down the thin sheet, which was the only thing stopping your completely naked body from being exposed to him. 

You closed your eyes. This had to be a bad dream. Why else would “he” be here? You thought you had maybe fallen asleep after masturbating and that was how this whole scenario was even possible. You broke out of your quick thought when you felt the tip of his knife reach right before the place on your body that was burning so intensely with arousal. 

You reveled in the fact that he was being gentle, up until now at least. “S...Stop” you pleaded. But in your head you knew he wasn’t going to. “Why? You don’t want me to keep going?” It didn’t matter if you wanted him to or not. “I can taste your fear, but your arousal is so much more fucking delicious.” And with that, he ripped the last of the bed sheet off of you. You tried to cover yourself, but your arms were still pinned to the bed with a supernatural force. Your legs unconsciously tried to glue themselves together, but your intruder moved himself from on top of you to in between them. 

You heated up more as he began to grind against you, trying not to let any moans escape your mouth. God, this turned you on so much. But you couldn’t let him know that. “I can read your mind, you know. You know you want my huge dick inside you. Stop denying it.” You said nothing, hoping whatever was coming next wouldn’t be the cause of your own death. 

“What, cat got your tongue? Don’t worry, there will be something else in there soon enough if you keep refusing me...” He laughed, leaning down and forcing his mouth onto yours, roughly. His tongue demanded entrance, and even though you fought with yourself to not let him inside, you gave in. You let him take charge, as his tongue moved around roughly inside you mouth, feeling around, dancing with yours. 

Meanwhile, he kept brushing the tip of his claw against your clit, making it more and more difficult not to gasp from the feeling. You were more concerned that at any given moment he would shove one of the sharp knives inside you and shred you apart. “Well, if you insist...” he said, laughing. Shit. You forgot he could literally fucking read your mind. He positioned a claw at your entrance, making you squeal. 

“I’m just kidding” he said, shoving two fingers inside you instead. It took all you had not to moan out loud. “It wouldn’t be fun if I killed my meal before I got to play with it.” He began thrusting in and out slowly. Good; at least you could get used to it. Reading your mind again, he out of nowhere started moving his hand at an ungodly speed. Fuck, you had to stop thinking, or else this was going to get bad. 

It was too intense. You felt huge waves of pleasure, yet right as you were about to cum, he removed his fingers and you accidentally let out a whine. “What, do you want me to put them back in you whore? It’s not that easy bitch...”. He started to undo his pants, making you look up in anticipation of what was going to happen next. “If you want it, beg for me” he demanded, revealing his huge cock. He took off his shirt, allowing you to see his toned, muscular abs. The burn scars made him look even hotter. You bit your lip. You didn’t think this could get any sexier. 

He flipped you over so that he was behind you, positioning the head of his dick just before your entrance. “Go ahead. Scream how bad you wanna be fucked by daddy’s big dick” he whispered into your ear. God, part of you didn’t want to submit to him, but a the rest of you completely wanted every inch of that fat demon cock inside your tight cunt. 

“Pl... please...” you started. “Please what? You’re not getting anything unless you ask like a good little slut.” You felt like you were going to die, whether this man was the reason why or not. This was too unbearable. Even if you didn’t ask out loud, your mind was getting filled with all of the filthy shit you wanted to happen to you right now, and he would read it and know. 

Even if you refused, he would most likely do something to push you over the edge anyways, whether it was fucking you unconscious or destroying your innocence with that murderous glove. But you didn’t want to resist. You wanted to be pounded into the mattress by him right now. “Pl....please...fuck me as hard as you can with your huge demon cock, daddy.” Holy shit, you couldn’t believe you managed to say that out loud. You sounded like a bitch in heat, and that was exactly what he was going to treat you like. 

“Good girl” he growled. You nearly screamed as every single inch of his dick rammed into your tight cunt at once. He gave you no time to adjust. He roughly pounded you from behind, but that was what you wanted. He was balls deep in your dripping wet pussy. You loved this so much. You didn’t care about getting pregnant, in fact, all you wanted was for him to fill you up with his huge hot load. 

“How does it feel, bitch?” He asked. “So fucking good daddy! Please keep railing me with your hard dick!” You replied without hesitation. You didn’t even care about concealing your moans anymore. You screamed and squealed out loud, not giving a shit if anyone heard. You could barely breathe, but it felt good to be choked so roughly that you could submit to him more. “Don’t stop. Please don’t ever stop fucking me!” you screamed. In response, he banged you harder. 

This daddy kink had you in complete bliss. He was fucking sexy, despite being a child murderer. The fact that he could choose to kill you at any given moment was what had you on edge of this whole “situation”. His claw dug into your side as his pulsating cock rushed in and out of your pussy. The more he thrusted, the tighter your insides squeezed around him. “Fuck... You’re so god damn tight...” he whispered in between breaths. “Only for you, daddy” you replied, smiling. 

“Well, I guess you’re finally learning who you belong to” he said, leaning down to bite your neck. You could feel his hot breath against you, so close, making you tremble underneath him. “Who do you belong to?” He asked, and of course, the only thing clouding your mind was him. “You, daddy” you replied. He spanked you hard on the ass as a reward. “Who’s your daddy?” He continued. You were really beginning to question your sanity at this point. He slowed down, making you whine in response that you wanted him to keep going as hard as he had been. 

“Say my name, bitch” he commanded. “Fr...Fred” you started. “Louder, slut” he said, spanking you again, harder. This was unbearable. You didn’t care anymore. “Freddy!” You managed to say. “And what do you want him to do to you?” He glided his knives to the base of your neck and squeezed lightly. “Please, dad-“ he cut you off “Who? Ask properly or you won’t get what you want.” You had no choice. “Freddy, please fill me up and get me pregnant with your hot cum!” Fuck, you needed Jesus right about now, but unfortunately, all you could manage was to get railed by something completely the opposite. And you loved it. 

All at once, Freddy began pounding you again with a force that made you melt underneath him. You were all his, his slave, and you were willing to submit in any way he wanted you to.   
This sex was too fucking good. “Keep saying it bitch. Tell daddy how good it feels.” He demanded, still aggressively fucking you. “It feels so damn good Freddy!” you responded. You felt yourself getting closer and closer, your pussy tightening itself more and more, making the waves of pleasure get increasingly more unbearable to stand anymore. Getting fucked senseless was going to become a new hobby of yours. 

“Fuck...I’m gonna cum...” Freddy growled. “Tell daddy where you want it.” He was ramming against your cervix at this point, his cock throbbing for release inside of you. “Do it inside... I want it inside daddy!” Then, your thoughts caught up with you again. The fact that this could get you pregnant was starting to haunt you, even though you had told yourself you didn’t care and only wanted to get filled up with his hot demon milk. 

“Don’t worry, a human can’t get pregnant from a demon...” he said, reading your mind again. Thank god. “Then fill me up, please...” you begged. Just a few more hard thrusts was all it took to reach climax. “Here you go, bitch.” He said, biting your neck as you both reached orgasm together. You felt your mind go blank as you were filled with a liquid warmth that marked the loss of any sense of sanity you had left. 

You both collapsed on the bed, regaining your breath. “Fuck, that was awesome” you said under your breath. The lewd sound of the cum leaking out of you began to turn you on again. “Yeah, most people usually don’t last that long, but you’re clearly an exception.” He said. “Can we go another round? You pleaded. “Of course, but not right now... I have to go terrorize children. But, I’ll definitely be ‘coming’ to see you again” he said, smirking. 

Freddy stole one more erotic kiss from you before putting his clothes back on and heading towards the door. “Sweet dreams... I’ll be seeing you in them soon...” he said, grinning. The door shut softly with a click, and you fell back against your bed. You shut your eyes and were finally able to fall asleep. Especially with the ‘dreams’ you were looking forward to having.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! My first real fanfiction! I’m so proud but also scared that I managed to write this. Oh well, kinks will be kinks. More to come soon! Hope you enjoyed! (Although I won’t be surprised if you didn’t)


End file.
